


Day off

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Season/Series 02, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek enjoys a day off (Not Sunday-related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the Stargateland challenge: Off-the-clock

Radek leaned back on the lounge chair and was delightedly surprised when it reclined slightly further at his touch. They discovered the chairs in a storage closet on one of the lower levels, and unlike the control chair, they reacted to body size and heat, instead of the Ancient gene.

Radek had hypothesized that when the Ancients were working on complex machines tied to their gene, they didn't want any interference from their lawn chair. Rodney, of course, had disagreed, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was that Radek had a full day off, the sun would be bathing the East Pier all afternoon, and he had a custom-molded chair to relax in. He had no projects that couldn't wait until tomorrow; Rodney was in the infirmary, recovering from a slight off-world mishap, so he could not put the city in danger.

Radek had nothing to do but relax, read his Star Trek novel, and soak up the sun, and he intended to enjoy it for all of his day off.


End file.
